


Boys

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Chanlix siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Porn, Smut, Top Lee Minho, blowjob, i don’t know how to tag, slight jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Lee Minho wants nothing to do with Bang Chan.That’s the biggest lie Lee Minho had ever told.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Banginho - Relationship, Lee Know/Bang Chan, Lee Minho/Bang Chan, Minchan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Boys

“Lee Minho! Your hair looks fine, let’s go!” Jisung yelled, tugging on the sleeve of his best friends leather jacket. 

Minho glanced at the blonde boy and shook his head, pulling his arm from Jisung’s grasp. “It’s just a school dance, I don’t know why you’re so eager to go.” 

Jisung groaned. “Felix got there ten minutes ago!”

“You two will have all the time in the world to suck each other’s faces off.” Minho said, spraying a bit more hairspray into his hair before he nodded. “Let’s go.” 

“Oh, like you don’t want to devour Chan’s lips. I’ve seen the way you stare at him.” Jisung teased, grabbing the car keys off the kitchen table. 

Minho sneered as he caught the keys that Jisung threw to him. “I do NOT want anything to do with your boyfriends brother.”

That was the biggest lie that Lee Minho had ever told. 

He was obsessed with the other boy. 

Honestly, he felt like he was in the presence of a god every time he passed the blonde in the hallway. 

Minho would give anything and so much more just to touch Chan’s perfect body, trace every dip and curve of his muscular body with his fingertips, leaving the boy shaking and squirming beneath him. 

But oh god, what Minho would do to Chan’s lips. Minho had numerous dreams about kissing Chan’s plump and pink lips, sucking and pulling on them with his own mouth, their tongues dancing as their teeth clashed together. 

He had fantasized one too many times about kissing Chan until his lips were bruised and bleeding, so wet with their mixed saliva. 

Minho tugged at his shirt as they arrived at the school, parking in an empty lot near the back. 

“Alright, you know the rules. No glove, no love, text me if you’re going home with Felix.” Minho said, throwing a pack of condoms at the boy next to him. 

Jisung blushed darkly and pocketed the packages of latex, exiting the car before he bolted inside of the school. 

Minho let out a chuckle and opened the door to his car, walking inside of the school. 

He was met with your typical school dance decorations, a punch bar with a few snacks laid out amongst it in the corner and a slowly turning disco ball hanging from the ceiling. 

The male walked around, definitely not looking for a very specific Aussie boy. Minho walked to the sad excuse for a punch bar, pouring himself a cup. 

Minho was too caught up in trying to choose a snack that he didn’t notice the pair of arms snake around his slim waist, pressing the sheer black fabric of his shirt into his skin. 

Minho gasped and spun around, his drink splashing on none other than Mister Chan himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Chan I’m so sorry, hold on.” The younger panicked, turning back around to grab the shitty school napkins off the table. 

Chan let out a soft chuckle, releasing Minho from his gentle hold. “Don’t worry about it, it’s my fault for scaring you anyways.” 

“Still, at least let me help you get clean.” Minho said, leading Chan to the restroom. 

Chan sat on the small counter, his feet swinging off of it as Minho wet a few of the napkins in one of the sinks. 

Minho felt incredibly bad for getting red juice on Chan’s expensive looking white shirt, but hey, at least he was getting an excuse to touch the older boy. 

“Shirt off, please.” Minho said sternly, squeezing the excess water out of the napkins. 

“Woah, woah. Take me out to dinner first.” Chan said, a playful grin painted on his face as he slipped the shirt off, allowing the white fabric to be placed elsewhere on the counter. 

Minho was dumbfounded at how fucking toned the man before him was. It took every ounce of restraint that Minho had to not just massage Chan’s chest, sucking on his nipples, making the boy whimper and whine.

Why did he have to be so stupidly perfect in every way possible? 

“Eyes are up here, Min.” Chan teased, purposefully flexing his muscles. 

Minho scoffed and started to dab the napkins against the blonde’s chest, trying his best to focus elsewhere. 

Chan shivered slightly at the could touch but quickly adjusted, leaning back slightly so he could get a bit more comfortable. 

“How’s it feel to be taller than me for once?” Minho asked, a smirk playing across his lips as he wiped Chan’s collarbones down. 

“We’re the same height Minho.” Chan retorted, a shaky breath leaving his lips as Minho passed a certain spot on his lower neck. 

Minho froze, the smirk upon his lips growing. “What was that, Chan?” He teased, slowly getting closer to the boy. Minho pushed himself in between Chan’s legs, his lips ghosting over that certain spot on Chan’s neck. 

Chan felt a shiver run down his spine, his body quickly growing hotter. “It was nothing...” The blonde breathed out. 

Minho attached his lips to the spot, softly nipping at the skin before he started to suck on it gently. 

Chan’s eyes grew wide, his hands instinctively going to grip at Minho’s shoulders. “Oh god...” 

Minho trailed his tongue up Chan’s neck, pulling the boy close to him by the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in the short hair. He started to leave small kisses against Chan’s jawline, nibbling it every so often. 

Chan was a squirming mess, his forehead pressed against Minho’s shoulder. “Please Min...” 

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Chan.” Minho whispered as he let go of Chan’s hair, his hands trailing down the older boy’s chest to play with Chan’s pretty pink nipples. 

Chan whimpered softly and let out a gasp. “Help me...down there please.” He said between breaths.

Minho watched as Chan squirmed on the counter, trying his best to get any type of friction. Minho took a step back and admired his handiwork, taking a mental image that he wanted to remember forever. 

He soon reattached himself to Chan, unbuckling the belt on the other boy’s leather pants. Minho started to palm the boy through his boxers, watching in satisfaction as Chan threw his head back and let out a high pitched moan.

“You act as if you haven’t been touched in weeks.” Minho said, thumbing Chan’s slit through the already wet fabric. 

“It’s different when someone else does it.” Chan huffed, pushing his hips into Minho’s hand. 

Minho placed his other hand on Chan’s waist, holding his hips down. “Ah, be a good boy and stay still.” 

Chan looked at Minho and nodded, pressing their foreheads together. Minho smiled sweetly and pulled Chan’s length from his boxers, slowly starting to pump his hand up and down. 

Chan moaned breathily and bit down on his lip, his long moans becoming shorter and louder as he felt his climax build in the pit of his stomach already. 

Minho noticed this and slowed his pace, sinking to his knees. “Is this okay?” He asked, looking up at Chan.

“Please.” Was all the other boy said. 

Minho wrapped his mouth around the tip of Chan’s cock, his hands holding Chan’s waist firmly in place. He started to bob his head slightly, allowing himself to get accustomed to Chan’s length before he started to move more. 

Chan’s fingers tangled into Minho’s hair, holding on for dear life as Minho gave him the best head he’s had in years. 

“Gonna cum...gonna cum!” Chan whimpered, his hips bucking into Minho’s mouth. 

Minho felt Chan’s tip hit the back of his throat as he climaxed into his mouth, the younger swallowing it all. 

Minho was far from done with the other boy. He quickly stood up and connected their lips, the younger boy kissing Chan as if his life depended on it. He kissed him hungrily but passionately, pressing their lips together like it was the last time they would ever be able to do this. 

The brunette nipped at Chan’s lower lip, licking the plump piece of skin before Chan opened his mouth, allowing Minho to explore. Chan’s tongue quickly met Minho’s, the muscles fighting for dominance that Minho won easily. The younger boy pushed himself against Chan, their teeth clashing as saliva dripped from the side of their connected lips. 

Minho pulled back momentarily and just stayed there, panting against Chan’s lips before he connected them again, desperately sucking on Chan’s tongue. 

He pulled back again, wiping the saliva from Chan’s mouth with his thumb. Minho popped the digit in Chan’s mouth, the blonde eagerly sucking on his finger before Minho pulled that away as well.

Chan’s body practically collapsed, the older boy now leaned back against the wall as his chest rose and fell. 

“Where’d you learn that?” Chan asked between breaths, slowly starting to sit up again. 

Minho licked his lips. “A magician never reveals his secrets.” 

Chan slipped his shirt over his body and slowly started to move himself off of the counter, Minho rushing over immediately. “Hey, what are you doing? You must be tired after that. Come on, we can chill out in my car for a bit.” 

Chan looked at Minho and blinked. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had aftercare before.” Minho said, pulling Chan against his side.

Chan tilted his head “Aftercare?”

**Author's Note:**

> After being gone for so long, you’d expect something sweet, right? Wrong! I read a Banginho fic and have been wanting to write Banginho ever since, and that’s how this story was born. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
